


surrender to the touch

by amante



Series: heaven in hiding [3]
Category: Wonder Woman (2017), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fingerfucking, Hair Kink, Secret Relationship, Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 19:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12372057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amante/pseuds/amante
Summary: Antiope and Menalippe's first time.





	surrender to the touch

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in [chapter 13](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11291883/chapters/28070817) of drink up your movements, but it can be read as a standalone fic.

“Spread your legs further apart,” Antiope advises Cydippe and behind her she hears Menalippe’s breath hitch.  
  
She turns around and catches Menalippe’s eyes quickly darting up to meet her own and a guilty look immediately washes over the lieutenant’s face. Antiope raises an eyebrow at her, fighting a smile as Menalippe bites her lip. The lieutenant slept in and did not attend this morning’s running session but to make up for it she pulled Antiope aside in the stables and kissed her heavily. Unfortunately that means they now both seem to be experiencing the same pent-up arousal, and Antiope is desperate to find release. She walks over to her lieutenant and stops just out of arm’s reach to avoid touching her lover and giving away their secret relationship to the entire army.  
  
“You are losing focus,” Antiope says, placing her hands on her hips to look more authoritative to anyone watching.  
  
“How am I supposed to focus when you say things like that?” Menalippe hisses.  
  
“Like what?” Antiope replies nonchalantly before turning to look over her shoulder and shout to Cydippe, “Use more thrust!”  
  
“Like that, you tease,” the lieutenant groans.  
  
“I do not know what you mean,” Antiope’s lips twitch. She knows she is having an effect on Menalippe and she enjoys making easy double entendres about weapons.  
  
“Liar,” Menalippe replies, crossing her arms and drawing Antiope’s gaze down to her breasts. The brunette is only wearing a short linen dress as neither of them intend to fight today, and it is not helping with Antiope’s current state. The material clings to Menalippe’s lithe body when she moves, and the blonde is dying to finally take her to bed. In recent weeks their hands have wandered over each other’s bodies while kissing, but they have not yet had sex, and Antiope has been eager to do so for months now. Most nights after they dine together and Menalippe returns to her home, Antiope fucks herself and wishes it was her lover.  
  
“Tell me you want me to stop,” Antiope whispers, slowly dragging her eyes up from Menalippe’s chest to meet her lust-filled eyes.  
  
“I… _Zeus_ , Antiope, I do not know that I can control myself much longer,” Menalippe confesses.  
  
“Nor do I,” Antiope replies, fingers twitching on her hips as she thinks about grabbing the lieutenant and pulling her into a fierce kiss right now, secrecy be damned.  
  
“We agreed not to rush our relationship…” the brunette murmurs, though she lacks conviction.  
  
“We have resisted for months now. Which, frankly, is an impressive feat considering how sexy you are,” Antiope says bluntly, too aroused to censor her desires any longer.  
  
“Antiope!” Menalippe hisses, glancing around at the nearby warriors, and thankfully none are paying them any mind.  
  
“I cannot help myself around you, Mena. I _want_ you,” Antiope’s hands have left her hips and now she is fidgeting with the smooth handle of her sword as she resists placing them on the lieutenant’s waist. Her eyes drop once again to her lover’s breasts and she thinks she can see the hint of hardened nipples pressing against the dark green fabric. The dull ache in Antiope’s cunt has increased throughout this conversation and her only regret is that they are having it in the middle of the morning training session.  
  
“Gods, I want you too…” the brunette bites her lip, and a blush is spreading over her face. “But you must stop this, my undergarments are soaked through.”  
  
“As are mine,” Antiope whispers, circling her thumb around the top of her sword’s hilt to try and distract herself.  
  
“ _Zeus_ ,” Menalippe groans and Antiope notices her fingers are digging into her arms. Menalippe seems to struggle with what to say next before continuing, “I am going to go over to the archery range before I lose my wits and kiss you right here. I will come to your chambers after sundown.”  
  
Before Antiope can say otherwise, the lieutenant is hurrying off towards the archery range. Antiope lets out a sigh and watches her lover’s long legs as she walks away and she reluctantly turns back to observe Cydippe and Mala’s duel. It is probably for the best; another minute or two and she too would have given into the tension in the air and she would prefer to keep their relationship a secret for a while longer.

* * *

Throughout the rest of the day Antiope’s mind wanders to dirty thoughts about the brunette. She can still remember the feel of Menalippe’s tongue in her mouth, her hands on her ass, her breasts against her own; she wants it to be the evening already so they can continue with the morning’s activities. She spends most of the day in a distracted haze, walking around her warriors and giving them advice while imagining how her lover is faring over at the archery range. Are Menalippe’s underclothes still soaked with arousal? Is her mind also racing with sensual daydreams?  
  
The moment the sun’s shadows become long enough to end training, Antiope races home to her chambers to prepare for Menalippe’s arrival. She doesn’t usually care too much for how she looks but she wants this to be perfect; she has dreamt of this moment for years after all. She bathes and thoroughly washes her hair, then dries and moisturises her skin with oil. She selects a simple dark red silk chiton — one of the few nice dresses she owns — and takes care brushing the tangles out of her hair while watching the sky turn pastel pink through her windows. Her heart starts to race as she thinks about Menalippe’s impending arrival. For all her confident flirting this morning, she still can’t quite believe they are finally going to sleep together. She deems her hair smooth enough and walks back out into her living room to eat some grapes from her fruit bowl and pass the time playing a game of solitaire.  
  
It has only just become dark enough for Antiope to take her tinderbox and light the many fireplaces in her chambers when there is a knock at the door.  
  
“Come in,” she calls out as she sets down her firesteel and walks over towards the entrance, her heart fluttering in anticipation.  
  
“Hi,” Menalippe says softly as Antiope approaches her, closing the heavy door behind her and lowering the latch.  
  
“Good ev—” Antiope chokes on her words because the brunette is dropping the cloak she was wearing onto a nearby table and revealing the beautiful blue dress she wears underneath. “ _Zeus_.”  
  
“Oh, do you like this?” the lieutenant grins, sliding her hands down her stomach and smoothing out the satin. With her brunette hair flowing down her shoulders and the fire softly illuminating her body, Menalippe looks like a goddess glowing with magic. The dress clings to her every curve and she clearly is not wearing any undergarments underneath it. Antiope feels a rush of arousal between her legs as she looks at her lover’s breasts and she wishes she had forgone her own undergarments; she is so used to dressing for combat that dressing seductively is somewhat foreign to her.  
  
“I think you know the answer to that,” Antiope replies, stepping closer and placing her hands on Menalippe’s hips, running her thumbs over the smooth material before leaning in for a kiss. She knows she will never forget the stunning sight that is Menalippe in this moment; it is already better than anything she could imagine.  
  
She wastes no time in slipping her tongue into the brunette’s mouth, wanting to taste and explore every inch of her body tonight. She tugs Menalippe flush against her and runs her hands up her lover’s sides, enjoying the feel of her hips with only thin material covering them. The brunette sighs into the kiss, looping her arms around Antiope’s neck and tangling her fingers in her damp hair. They kiss until they’re both breathless and then Antiope starts guiding them backwards towards the bedroom with a grin. Menalippe stumbles slightly when Antiope’s hand slides around to grip her ass but the blonde keeps her steady.  
  
“You are ruining my plan,” Menalippe whines as Antiope squeezes her ass.  
  
“Your plan?” Antiope raises an eyebrow and slides her other hand down too so she can properly feel the brunette’s toned cheeks.  
  
“I was going to — _mmm_ — tease you as payback for this morning,” Menalippe gasps.  
  
“Payback? Did you not enjoy thinking about sex all morning?” Antiope grins and dips her head to kiss Menalippe’s neck, stopping them a few feet from her bed.  
  
“Ohh, Gods,” Menalippe groans and slides her hands around to grasp Antiope’s shoulders.  
  
Antiope nips and licks at the lieutenant’s neck, finding the spot below her jaw that always makes her shudder, while her hands roam over Menalippe’s lower back. She moans when the brunette’s hands slide down over her breasts; she is so wet with desire, every touch is dizzying. Needing to touch bare skin, they are quick to divest each other of their clothing.  
  
They take a moment to stare at each other’s naked bodies — the sight of long legs and supple breasts is almost too much for Antiope — before Menalippe giggles and brings her hands up to cup Antiope’s bare breasts. The general moans lowly and she shuffles close again, her body aching with need to be touched. Her hands find Menalippe’s firm ass again and she anchors herself against her lover as she shudders under her touch. Her nipples harden as Menalippe’s fingers swirl around them and she gasps when the brunette dips her head to kiss her breasts.  
  
“Gods, you are beautiful,” Menalippe murmurs.  
  
Antiope moans and roams her hands over the brunette’s back as Menalippe licks and kisses her breasts, fingers playing with her nipples. Pleasure shoots through the general’s body and she bites her lip to suppress another moan. The lieutenant eventually licks her way back up to Antiope’s lips and they kiss hungrily. Antiope is overwhelmed with desire; she is desperate to be inside Menalippe and to touch every part of her body.  
  
She lifts her right hand up to massage Menalippe’s left breast, swiping her thumb over the soft dusty pink nipple until it hardens. The lieutenant shudders against her and digs her nails into her ass, her tongue sloppily meeting Antiope’s. She doesn’t quite know where to touch next, she wants to take her time exploring but she is also desperate to slide her fingers inside Menalippe’s cunt. That delicious place hidden underneath a patch of dark hair has been all she can think about all day.  
  
“Bed,” Menalippe gasps, trembling against her.  
  
“ _Yes_ ,” Antiope says, guiding them back on shaking legs until they reach her bed and she turns and pushes Menalippe down onto the mattress, falling on top of her straddling the brunette’s right thigh.  
  
Like all the bedrooms in the palace, Antiope’s bed is set into an elaborately decorated curve of the wall, and the gold decoration reflects onto Menalippe’s tanned skin beneath her, making her shine. The lieutenant reaches up to tuck Antiope’s hair behind her ears and a grin spreads across her face. The blonde returns the smile, feeling her heart race as she stares down into those gorgeous earth-coloured eyes. The rest of the world seems to disappear whenever they are alone and she never wants to stop feeling like this.  
  
“You are more beautiful than Aphrodite,” Antiope confesses.  
  
The brunette turns her head to the side, embarrassed by the compliment, and Antiope seizes the opportunity to kiss her neck. She grazes her lips down to Menalippe’s collarbone and gently bites it, making the brunette gasp. The shock seems to remind the lieutenant to move and suddenly her hands are back on Antiope’s breasts, sending tingles throughout her chest. Menalippe’s touch starts out gentle and becomes more desperate as their desire grows.  
  
Antiope has seen Menalippe naked many times while bathing after training, and has fantasised about this for a long time, but the real thing is so much better. Menalippe is making tiny gasps whenever Antiope finds a new spot to nibble on and it is arousing the blonde like nothing else. Antiope’s core aches to be touched, but at the same time she just wants to taste the brunette. She is kissing her way down Menalippe’s abdomen, focused on reaching the patch of dark hair between her thighs when she feels a tug on her hair.  
  
“ _No_ , I want to be inside you,” Menalippe says breathlessly, biting her bottom lip when their eyes meet.  
  
“Whatever you want,” Antiope murmurs and immediately licks her way back up to the brunette’s mouth. Far be it for her to deny her lover what she wants.  
  
Menalippe grins and wastes no time in sliding her right hand down Antiope’s abdomen while the blonde does the same in return with her left hand. Menalippe keeps her left hand tangled in Antiope’s long blonde hair while they kiss slowly and explore each other’s stomachs with their hands. Menalippe dances her fingers down around Antiope’s dripping cunt and giggles when Antiope shudders against her. Menalippe slowly edges her hand into Antiope’s dark blonde hairs and the general thinks she might orgasm upon first touch as she is so wound up. She is completely overcome with hunger for the lieutenant and she senses that Menalippe feels the same way.  
  
“Gods,” Antiope moans as Menalippe finally brushes her fingers across her clit, working them side to side and sending ripples of pleasure throughout her groin. She bucks her hips against the lieutenant’s nimble fingers, aching for them to be inside her wet cunt. Antiope’s left hand has reached the crease of the brunette’s thigh and she is trembling at the thought of finally touching her lover. Antiope pulls away from Menalippe’s lips so that she can see the look on her lover’s face when she finally touches her cunt. Suddenly Menalippe gets a wicked grin on her face and she removes her fingers from Antiope’s clit.  
  
“What— Mena,” the blonde whines at the loss of pleasure.  
  
“Payback,” the brunette teases, gently tugging on Antiope’s hair.  
  
“Not fair,” Antiope gasps, needing her lieutenant’s touch more than anything.  
  
“I do not think that your innuendos that left me hot were fair— _ohhh_ ,” Menalippe’s retort is cut short because Antiope has plunged two fingers inside her hot, wet cunt and is lightly brushing her thumb against her clit.  
  
“You are so sexy,” Antiope murmurs, observing the way Menalippe’s head tilts back and her eyes go slack as she curls her fingers inside her and swirls her thumb around her clit. Antiope’s right hand is keeping herself propped up above Menalippe and while she wishes she could use it to touch Menalippe’s body, she likes being on top and able to watch her lover’s reactions.  
  
“ _Gods_ ,” Menalippe gasps from beneath Antiope, scrambling to return her own fingers back to the blonde’s clit. “Need you.”  
  
Antiope moans and grinds against Menalippe’s hand, desperate to have the lieutenant’s fingers inside her. Jolts of arousal spread through Antiope’s body as the brunette’s dexterous fingers circle her clit and she increases the speed with which she returns the pleasure. Menalippe is gasping and writhing beneath her, and her cunt is dripping wet; Antiope’s fingers easily slip in and out and she adds a third to help curl against that pleasurable spot. A moment later and Menalippe finally slips her own fingers inside Antiope, making the blonde shudder in pleasure.  
  
Menalippe wastes no time in matching the speed of her movements to Antiope’s. They move in tandem, their forearms bumping against each other as they thrust their fingers inside each other’s cunts. Menalippe’s touch spreads waves of pleasure throughout Antiope’s body and she has never felt anything this intense with anyone else. Needing to feel even closer to the brunette, she dips her head to take Menalippe’s lips again and it is a sloppy kiss, both moaning and gasping into each other’s mouths. Menalippe’s left hand is tangled firmly in Antiope’s hair, her fingers brushing against her neck and jaw as she grips Antiope’s blonde locks.  
  
“ _Gods, yes!_ ” Menalippe gasps when Antiope adjusts her thumb so she rubs higher up the brunette’s clit.  
  
Antiope smiles and kisses Menalippe’s jaw as she feels even more liquid leak out of her lover’s slippery cunt around her fingers; she loves discovering the right places to touch Menalippe to make her come undone. In return, Menalippe removes her left hand from Antiope’s hair and grasps her right breast. The combination of fingers thrusting inside her cunt, thumb circling her clit, and now her breast being caressed is almost enough to send Antiope over the edge. She is shaking to hold herself above her lover as her arousal builds and she struggles to curl her fingers as precisely as she did before.  
  
“Ohh _, yes, Mena,_ ” Antiope moans, rocking her hips down against her lover’s fingers to increase the pressure, and she kisses her way down to Menalippe’s neck to suck harshly on her skin.  
  
“Mmm,” the brunette whimpers as Antiope increases the speed of her thrusts, and the blonde feels her shudder beneath her.  
  
They are rutting against each other’s hands in the most primal way, and all Antiope can hear is the sound of slick flesh, and gasps, and moans. This feels more incredible than any other sex she’s had in her life, their connection is so powerful.  
  
“Yes, yes, yes,” Antiope gasps as Menalippe pinches her nipple and slides her thumb more firmly against her clit. The pleasure reaches a peak inside her and she can feel her climax rapidly approaching.  
  
“ _Antiope_ ,” the brunette moans and the blonde knows she feels the same overwhelming pleasure.  
  
“Mena, I am— ohh, Gods, _yes_ ,” Antiope gasps as her orgasm crashes over her.  
  
Antiope moans against her lover’s neck as she shudders in ecstasy and she does her best to continue moving her fingers inside Menalippe. Her only thoughts are of overwhelming love and pleasure, and she moans when she registers Menalippe writhing beneath her as her own orgasm hits. Antiope’s entire body is thrumming with pleasure and she feels like she is flying; everything about this is perfect. Her right arm finally gives out beneath her in an orgasmic tremble and she collapses somewhat on top of Menalippe, trapping the lieutenant’s arms between them.  
  
“ _Zeus_ ,” Menalippe gasps, her chest heaving as she catches her breath.  
  
“Yes,” Antiope sighs. She withdraws her fingers from Menalippe’s hot cunt and leaves them possessively cupping her mound, smiling when Menalippe whimpers. Antiope nuzzles her face into Menalippe’s neck, feeling so blissfully exhausted she could easily fall asleep.  
  
“Antiope,” Menalippe murmurs, tugging her arms free and wrapping them around Antiope’s back, her fingers immediately playing with the ends of Antiope’s blonde hair. “Roll over.”  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
“Roll over. Your mattress is… wet here. And you are sweaty,” Menalippe huffs.  
  
“So romantic,” the blonde giggles and with much effort she places her hands on the brunette’s hips and rolls them to her left side. They shuffle backwards until Menalippe is content, and Antiope pushes the furs on her bed further away from them; the night is warm and their bodies will provide more than enough heat.  
  
They lie on their sides, legs tangled together and happy smiles spread across their faces as they stare at each other. This has been a long time coming and now that it has happened, it is more perfect than imaginable. Antiope leans in slowly, her chest warm with love, and she feels complete as her lips gently touch Menalippe’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & comments are highly appreciated. <3


End file.
